fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Valvanera of Caliterra Beastkoetzea
Valvanera of Caliterra Valvanera is a fictional character created by ImperatorValvanera. Shi`s an Original Character that belongs to Andrea da Silva. Valvanera is a jovian, race named in the events of Metroid Prime 3, but never detailed after Gandrayda. Andrea da Silva created her own jovian universe and personalized the race, only taking from the original name and homeworld, Jovia XII. Jovians have an essetian rol in Imperator`s metroid fan based stories and original ones. Valvanera means "The visible one" in ancient Stilico, an ancient language no longer used by the modern jovians. 'Personality' Valvanera is quite friendly and open to any new knowledge. Shi´s sincere, honest and doesn´t like asking for trouble. This jovian has several bad habits, such as completely trust a stranger or get carried away by emotions of the moment. They have brought good and bad experiences to hir. Valvanera suffers of what is called mental atavistic problems, hir instincts can take over hir mind, making hir return into the ancient state of most of the jovians, a very powerful, mindless animal with a killing craving. Besides the killing instincts, shi has the natural maternal instincts of hir species rooted in hir very core, even if shi`s considered a male (Yein) in hir race. Shi will protect anyone in danger or in need and will take care of any small creature or baby, sentient or feral, cuddling it and covering it with hir body. Hir golden eyes reflect kindness and intelligence, at the same time savagery and wildness as shi glares toward someone. Valvanera wasn´t like that before in hir younger and childish times. After intensive militar training required for hir basic education, something went wrong and hir whole group failed the last practice because of a strange attack, that killed most of the cadets but Valvanera and Heeri (Another jovian) survived, with a hit of luck. Luckily, hir mother Lakishta and grandmother Firaya, were informed of this abnormal attack and reached the training grounds before Valvanera got killed by the remaining metroids, lead by a failed space pirate attack against the scientific central. In those attacks, Valvanera survived thanks to hir cold body which prevented metroids to latch and kill hir. Unable to finish hir training and the accident caused Valvanera to develope a psychological trauma toward Metroids or any creature alike. Shi turned out to be weaker and slower than others Jovians around hir age. Shi still bears the painful scars caused by the attack, which are white ash colored. Jovians without fighting skills will have a harsh time finding a spouse, thats why Valvanera has no fiancee or mate. 'Jovian past' Valvanera is the first and only child of Lakishta, ambassadress of the jovians at the Galactic Federation HQ and a half breed Twin Runner named Serris. Raised by hir grandmothers Firaya and Kalfutray, shi was not very social since shi wasn´t raised in a natural environment with hir mother and jovians around hir age. Valvanera started to be aggressive, hostile and distrustful to everyone, including hir own family, something unnatural. The whole Caliterra Beastkoetzea exiled hir to a training school in the planet of Jovia XI, that led Valvanera to hir trauma, therefore hir mental weakness and changes in hir personality. Lakishta, Valvanera´s mother asked her trusted friend, Admiral Castor Dane in his younger days, to look after her daughter who was in chaotic conditions and help hir with recovery specialists, without hir grandparents knowing. A jovian with mental trauma is completely useless, incapable of serving in the military, of entering a familiar brood or learning a real profession. But thanks to Lakishta, shi managed to get out of the strict eyes of Queen Kalfutray. After a very short farewell, Valvanera was deported to Norion in a semi autistic condition. Where shi was treated by human medics. After a lot of hard work and very dangerous sessions for the doctors, the trauma toward Metroids was not completly cured, but hir persona returned to a normal state. 'Federation past' Time passed slowly as Valvanera recovered. Turning into hir adolescent stage (29 human years) scientists began to view Valvanera as a trainee, amazed by hir power of extraordinary memory and retention, conferring hir access to all the base and the chamber of the A.U, shi was the first "Alien" in knowing an Aurora Unit and its internal construction. Being part of the group of scientists, Valvanera could go to the field trips with them, exploring lush environments, ancient ruins and even populated cities. Shi found those voyages quite interesting, giving a big variety of colors to hir life. In hir first trip to Bryyo, shi met hir current pet Nichika, a rare Reptilicus baby. After meeting this curious little feral, Valvanera became truly interested in science and biology, getting along with scientists in Norion´s Sector 0. Learning very quickly their way into science, shi was hired as one of the major scientifics. As the creator of the P.E.D system prototype, Valvanera became a permanent resident scientist of the federation. Adopting Norion base as hir new home, and the scientist´s bureau like hir new family, Valvanera began to develop the P.E.D system, without knowing the real problems and risks of the deadly substance called Phazon. Shi won the respect of the human scientist and galactic level awards for hir creations. Valvanera was offered a position of honor experimenting with Metroids in BIOMETROX space laboratories, to which shi flatly refused. Shi adquires the leadership of the scientist bureau in Norion at the young age of 31. As shi matures, Valvanera finally has the freedom to change shapes, but being limited by lack of fighting skills, shi almost never shapeshifts. During the events of Metroid Prime Corruption, Valvanera`s presence was required in the G.F.S Olympus, after the rought meeting between Dark Samus. Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda and Samus Aran. Valvanera designed P.E.D absorber, buffer and regulator for each of them, personally building Gandrayda´s based on hir own jovian body. Refusing to allow the hunters to continue their mission without the appropriate testing, shi warned everyone, specially Gandrayda about the deadly consequences of any possible accident or malfunction, to which she ignored before parting to the Space Pirate´s home world. The P.E.D armor of Samus Aran was a wonderful challenge for Valvanera, blending hir knowledge with a Chozo power suit that took weeks to complete. After the events of Metroid Fusion. Valvanera is obliged to help Samus Aran to recover after the parasite X infection and physical trauma due to surgical removal of her Varia suit on her Homeworld, Jovia XI. After the incident with Phazon, she swore never to experiment with something dangerous again. 'Alternate Universe Future' In a possibly A.U, written in Imperator`s stories, Valvanera falls blind in love with an experimental human-chozo-jovian clone, created by the very G.F, called Weavel. Shi turns into the guardian and lover of this cloned female creature, who returns every feeling and emotion with a clear innocence. After Weavel is killed by the hands of Samus Aran, Valvanera falls into a non-returning depression, classic of hir species, when a familiar or spouse is lost. Since shi was exiled by hir family, shi has no significant friends, children or spouse, only Weavel and she dies Nichika, the reptilicus pet is the only who saves hir mind sanity. Without friends, a clan or a family to build, Valvanera's life is empty. Years pass dramatically and hir grandmother, Kalfutray dies. Leaving the jovian race with a feeling of despair, without a rightful Queen. The jovian Empress, Firaya, exercises Kalfutray last wish, naming Valvanera as the future ruler, scaring the very soul of the young blue jovian. Valvanera gladly takes the place, being guided by an old Firaya, hir mother and Heeri, who turns into hir spouse after completing the ritual of leadership. 'Valvanera`s Family ' As a jovian, Valvanera has a big and extense family that consists mainly of purebred familiars. The clan starts with the ancient broods of Caliterra and Beastkoetzea. In the jovian culture, broods are small families of subjects that are NOT bound by blood. A brood is created when a generation of jovians graduate from the militar school, this brood starts with 5 subjects, 3 Yeins (males) and 2 Does (female). The brood grows as they get mates and children. The children will stay in the brood of their parents until they graduate from the militar school and form another brood with their companions. its basic and necessary. In other words:Its like forming a family with your best friends. ''' *Caliterra`s brood is made out of Plasma and Diaelectrical jovians that live as a family. *Beastkoetzea`s brood posses pure breed fire jovians, the best elite ones. ''Details about Kalfutray Caliterra.'' '''Lavignia was Kalfutray`s biological mother. '''Leiss Wasia was Kalfutray adoptive mother, she raised hir. Czarna was Kalfutray`s twin sister, shi died in Naduatlis` first raid. Kalfutray is the latest daughter of Lavignia, being Czarna hir older twin for several hours. Kalfutray is the actual war lord and military leader of the jovian empire, shi`s Valvanera`s grandmother. Kalfutray has 12 daughters. 10 of them are biological, out of Firaya. The other 2 are adopted, one them is Gandrayda, the other one was a human. ''Details about Firaya Beastkoetzea.'' '''The Beastkoetzea brood`s name is very ancient. Several generations of pure fire jovians took their name as a honorable title. Feraith was Firaya`s mother, a rare albino Doe that produced a white flame, with red eyes and champagne body. Ferija was Firaya`s eldest sister. Firaya is the actual jovian Empress, normally known as "Mother" or "Holyness". She`s Kalfutray rightful wife, mother of the 10 heirs and adoptive mother to Gandrayda. Firaya is also Valvanera`s most beloved grandparent, the one that raised hir. Since Valvanera never finished hir militar training, shi never had the oportunity to form or to belong in a brood, staying alone most of the time. In an A.U, Valvanera forms a brood with hir companions at the G.F. The members are: A young wotan named London; a chozo that got revived from an underground cryogenic labo at Tallon IV, named Platinum feather, Weavel and Gandrayda as a temporal member, more like a teacher. 'Character details' Valvanera was inspired by the game Mass Effect. By the Asari "Liara T'soni", not by Gandrayda. People calls Valvanera "Blue Phazon" A derogatory name, painful for hir. As a child, when the metroid tried to leech on hir, hir cold skin prevented this. But the tusks of the creatures left scars on hir body. In hir stages of youth, Valvanera was vulnerable to cold as any other creature. When shi becomes an adult, shi feels no threat from the cold and ice. The adult blue ice Jovians of the planet Jovia XI are called "Ice eaters" or "Ice crushers". The biggest weakness of these ice Jovians, are small stones called pytt crystals, red gems. Valvanera supports jokes of all kinds, but doesn´t like when people touches hir scars, the touch may turn painful or stimulating depending on the person who tries. Hir last name, Caliterra, comes from the brood where hir grandmother Kalfutray comes, like Beastkoetzea is the name of the brood from where Firaya comes. Firaya, hir grandmother, is the Empress who rules the great and mysterious Jovian Empire, besides her consort, Kalfutray. Not many details of them are known. But when Valvanera is exiled and shi has nothing to do with hir family anymore, but hir mother and grandmother Firaya still look for hir and visit. Valvanera is reffered as SHI since shi´s considered a male in the jovian culture. (Pseudo male gender). Category:Metroid Category:Fanbase